Teardrops over time
by Kikwoka
Summary: Kagome has been thrown back into her own time and kept there after they all defeated Naraku. What will happen when she meets a certain 5-century-old youkai in her own time. A take on what could've happened over the 3 years that Kagome is in her own time. Inspired by YoukaiYume (deviantART)'s work, Don't Go


It began with a small glimpse. She saw the tall dark figure step onto the train behind her from the reflection in the window opposite. She saw him straighten as he entered, his short grey hair bristling softly in the movement. For a moment she imagined him with long silver hair, a crescent moon on his forehead, claw stripes on his cheeks.

Longing came unbidden to her. Not for the tall man that she had imagined, but for his brother.

_Two weeks_

It had been two weeks since the well had closed, and she still felt the longing welling up within her. Even though she knew that the well would likely never allow her passage again, she was still unable to seal off the heart that longed for Inuyasha. Two weeks since they had all vanquished Naraku, two weeks since she'd been trapped within the jewel. Two weeks since the double life that she had lead had drawn to a close. She couldn't help it, her body moved on its own, she turned to the man that had got on behind her and found herself jumping. He was close.

Not surprising considering the cramped train, but she still found herself tripping as the train turned a corner. A hand held her up.

"Sess-" She stopped, as she realised that she had almost called this complete stranger by the name of the man that so resembled him. And yet… there was something so familiar by the way he regarded her with a cold look. She looked closer at this man that was now staring at her with contempt.

"Sesshomaru?" She whispered,

"Miko," He replied, dipping his head slightly in respect, "So this is where you vanished to,"

Kagome couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his bow of respect, "Why are you here?"

He looked around at the people on the busy train, some of whom had turned his way. He bowed his head, bringing it close to her ear,

"We demons live for a very long time," He breathed, his silken voice sending uneasy shivers up Kagome's spine.

Without knowing what she was doing, she gripped Sesshomaru's suit and held it tight, keeping him near her ear "Is Inuyasha also somewhere?!"

Sesshomaru closed his mouth, pressing his lips together and narrowing his eyes. She shook him when it was clear that he wasn't going to respond. "Where is he?!"

Sesshomaru sighed, not wanting to divulge secrets of the past – who knew how it would affect things here?

"I will tell you in a less busy place, Miko. Release this Sesshomaru, or I shall be forced to bring out some demon powers that I have not used in a while,"

Kagome started at that, his cold voice cutting unease into her soul. She let go of him, forcing her hands down to her side,

"I thought I was alone in this era," She murmured to herself. In the past two weeks, it was as though she had forgotten how to smile. She had returned to school, and her friends had greeted her as though nothing had happened and yet. And yet...

Something _had_ happened - the true friends of her life had gone, vanished beyond the well and into the veil of time. The only boy she had ever loved had gone as well, taking most of her heart with her. It was like the time that they had split up after she had seen him and Kikyo, her heart was aching and stretching in painful ways that she hadn't realised that anyone could endure. And yet she was enduring, in the futile hope that the well would open and her suffering would be relieved.

"This Sesshomaru has also been alone for a long while." He sighed quietly. Kagome stared at him, and couldn't help but take in his appearance.

His hair was darker than it had been in the feudal era, somewhere between black and white. It was dark enough that it looked fairly natural, but its silken smoothness seemed to be softer than any mortal would ever be able to manage. As always, his face was thin, with high cheekbones and a strong pointed jaw. He had changed since the time that she'd known him though. His face was… weathered, like he had seen much heartache and loss. She supposed that was the price for near immortality.

His eyes were now a muted amber. They were far enough from the piercing yellow that she had grown used to, that they wouldn't be considered odd from a passing glance. But if you were to look closer, you would see the fire burning within them, the sheer power that their owner possessed. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"Done examining my face, Miko?"

She yelped and forced her gaze down, her face burning red at the blush that creeped over her cheeks. Her heart beat heavily in nervousness. She said nothing, and turned her gaze the other way, out of the train window and into the passing city in front of her.

* * *

"This feels weird," She couldn't help but exclaim as they walked down the street together. People, mainly _women_, couldn't help but stare Sesshomaru down as they passed by. Sesshomaru spared her a curt glance but said nothing.

"I mean, you can't go anywhere without attracting attention!"

Nothing

"And _where _are we going? We seem to have been wandering aimlessly for half an hour already!"

"Somewhere … quiet. Although with the way you are now, nowhere would be quiet,"

He could practically see the throbbing vein of anger on her forehead, and allowed himself a small chuckle at her.

* * *

The grass flowed softly in the breeze and the trees swayed along with it, creaking warmly as they moved. Sesshomaru took off the suit jacket and lay it on the floor, gesturing for her to sit.

She stared at him and his chivalry, but ended up sitting regardless. As soon as her behind hit the floor, her mouth was open,

"Is Inuyasha dead?!"

Sesshomaru sight and sat next to her, unsurprised that this was her first thought,

"Miko, Inuyasha has human blood – there is no way that he could live for 500 years"

"He…" Kagome stuttered, her eyes welling up with tears as the hope that Sesshomaru had brought was smashed down within her. "How did he…?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "I will only answer necessary questions, you are not supposed to know of my era,"

Kagome bristled in rage "How DARE you!" She screamed, rising and staring down at the cruel-hearted brother, "You dare to tell me that I have _no right _to learn of my friends' fates?!"

Sesshomaru looked away from her and into the field. In his loneliness he had forgotten how emotional humans could get. He winced as she continued her rant, shouting things like "Cruel" and "emotionless" and "doesn't understand"

"Kagome," Sesshomaru sighed, calling her name to startle her.

It worked a treat, she blinked down at him in confusion.

"The events of the past are almost like a future to you, Miko," He began, "You shouldn't know your future, regardless of whether or not it actually happens"

She fell to the ground again, as she processed what he said, "So…you're telling me that I get back to the feudal era?"

Sesshomaru's eyes softened slightly, "I won't tell,"

A chuckle escaped her lips before she'd realised it. She bent over her knees and laughed. Sesshomaru had come to her, she was not alone anymore. Even if it was a difficult-to-deal-with youkai that had come to her, she was still not alone. The giggles were ripped from her chest, and in the back of her mind she heard a few low chuckles escape her companion. The brother of the man that she loved.

She didn't know when, but at some point her laughter turned to sobs.

* * *

_**Author's musings: **Well hi there! This is actually inspired by a beautiful piece of artwork done by the incredible YoukaiYumei called 'Don't Go' I think this is going to be my next big piece, seeing as To Kill Satan is actually coming to an end._

_Here is the link to the artwork (remove spaces)(although I suppose it is a spoiler): youkaiyume. / art/SessKag- Sketch-Don-t-Go-458679172_


End file.
